Couple in Love
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: It has been over a month since Seto and Yumi became an item, but seem to be in an abusive relationship. Everybody thinks them being "in love" is just talk, but is it or is there more to the story than their insults? Sometimes a relationship might not be as abusive as many would make it out to be. Sequel to Couple Tournament Dance one shot


**I had been thinking for a long while on making a sequel to_ Couple Tournament Dance_. The truth is... I normally never make sequels to one shots... EVER! They're not that popular and hardly anyone ever checks them out, but I'm like _"what the heck?"_ I mean it's not like you're having to read a really long story with 20 chapters or something. So yeah... first sequel to a one shot. This takes place maybe a month or so after the events of _Couple Tournament Dance_. Review please!**

Joey enjoyed being with his friends, including his best pal Yugi. They always sat on the same table outside and that table began being filled with more friends. It started with him, Yugi, Yumi, Tristan, and Tea, then Duke came around, then Miho came (with Tristan). Joey enjoyed the new company, except one in particular... Seto Kaiba.

Ever since Seto and Yumi became an item, Seto would often join the table. Of course, he'd mostly be on his computer, being too busy to make any sentence to anyone, except a few insults here and there. What made Joey even more annoyed is that a bulk of the insults were toward Yumi; of course she'd insult back. It was kind of a game for them to insult each other, duel, play a variety of games, or make insulting jesters at each other by rolling their eyes, glaring, or whatever bugged the other.

The insults and rivalry increased ever since Seto and Yumi became an item. Normally, abusive couples would start out being happy or getting along before growing bitter for each other, but Seto and Yumi had been at it since the start. In fact, the school even wondered if they were an item at all or just talk. It seemed to be that way. They never held each other's hand or physically touched or kissed once, they never spoke romantically that wasn't mocking or insulting, and they never brought each other gifts or any of that.

Yugi claimed that they do _love each other_, but have their _own way_ of showing it. Even Tea, who was dating Yugi, found this hard to believe. Joey dated Yumi before and even _he_ was romantic to her. He still remembered giving Yumi a bokay of flowers and going with her to see _Over the Hedge_. There's no way _that_ would be a good excuse!

The even stranger thing was that Yumi seemed to be fine with it. She wasn't emotionally hurt, crying, or complaining like most girls in an abusive relationship act. Joey even asked Yumi and she claimed that she did love Seto, rolling her eyes at the thought that _anyone_ would think she didn't. Her only answer for her and Seto not ever being romantic is that _"we are romantic"_ and again,_ rolling her eyes._ Even for Tristan, this was strange and hard to believe. Where was the _romance_ exactly?

Yumi was in the restroom fixing her skirt, which was rolling up to where her shorts were showing. She rebraided her ponytail, while looking in the mirror. She then put on another coat of lipstick, since it was starting to fade, before rubbing them together and making a popping sound.

Tea entered into the bathroom as Yumi turned and smiled greeting, "hey."

"Lunch is almost over, you know," Tea reminded Yumi.

"I know. Just redoing my makeup real quick, so I don't look like a witch after eating lunch."

"Understandable. You look great."

"Thanks, you do too," Yumi complimented, turning on the sink water to wash her hands.

"Honestly, I'm only in here to get away from your annoying boyfriend."

"Not surprised. He's hard to be around," Yumi agreed, chuckling at the thought.

"Are you sure you don't wanna leave the asshole?"

"For the last time Tea, no I don't. Why is everyone asking me this? I already said I love Seto, didn't I? Nothing's changed!"

"No offense, but neither of you _act_ like a couple. You fight way too much and you're never romantic."

"Well, that's bullshit."

"Yumi, you both never hold hands, you say nothing but insults, and when has Kaiba given you _anything_?" Tea asked skeptically.

"He gave me my homecoming dress and these new earrings," Yumi said, showing the diamond earrings as Tea's eyes widened.

"You... never mentioned that. When did he give those to you?"

"I don't know... a month or so ago?" Yumi replied, shrugging. "Just because you don't see us being _romantic_, doesn't mean we never are. Even Yugi knows that. Believe me, we're perfectly okay. If our relationship was in trouble, you would know." She winked, then dried her hands with a couple of paper towels. "Anyways, I have to get back. See ya in class!"

Tea sighed after watching her friend leave. Seto did give Yumi something seemingly romantic, but when was he ever _romantic_ to Yumi any other time? WHEN!? Tea continually worried for her friend and this friction relationship she had with Seto Kaiba. There was absolutely no chemistry whatsoever. NON! They had as much chemistry as a street cat and dog.

* * *

After school had ended, Yumi went to her shoe locker to change her shoes and get out of her stupid skirt. She put on her regular shoes before stripping off her skirt to show the shorts underneath. Yumi still remembered, the first time she did this, all the guys would stare at her like they were going to watch the best porn of their lives. Even Yugi chuckled at those times. Now, they think nothing of it.

"Hey there," a guy behind Yumi greeted as she smiled and waved back.

"Hi. Sorry, I can't stay or the bus will leave," Yumi said, straightening up her pink jacket over her shoulders like a cape.

"How 'bout I drop you off at your place?"

"No thanks. I don't know you enough, no offense."

"I'm sure you'd rather go with me than that boyfriend of yours," the guy said, putting one hand against the lockers and leaning toward Yumi.

"What I do with him is non of your business," Yumi stated with a glaring expression before pushing the guy out of the way._ "Excuse me."_

"Co'mon, pretty thing, you know I'm better for you!"

Yumi rolled her eyes and continued on her way to the bus, whispering to herself,_ "why is it that they all start asking me out _after_ I finally have a boyfriend? Are _already taken chicks_ their thing, now?"_ What she never saw was Joey watching the whole scene with the guy flirting with her from afar.

* * *

Seto was waiting for his limo to arrive to drop him off to work. He only had a limited amount of time to dress out of his uniform and into his work suit. He looked at his watch before feeling his shoulder being poked. He turned around and saw Joey looking at him with the same serious face.

"What do you want, Wheeler? My ride will be arriving at any moment and I have to be at work," Seto said impatiently.

"Did you know that Venus was hitting on your girlfriend?" Joey asked.

"Did he hit her?"

"No."

"Did she lose to him at Duel Monsters or any game?"

"What?"

"Then, it's not my problem."

"What? You're just going to let guys walk all over her?"

"As far as I'm concerned, the loser can walk all over Yumi, if she wants him too, which I doubt."

"That's bullshit, Kaiba! You should be out there protecting her!"

"So what, I'm her bodyguard? I'm not Yugi and even he knows when she can take care of herself, unlike _you_. That's probably why you both didn't last long."

Joey's face grew red in anger, then burst out, "you're full of it, you know that!? You don't love Yumi at all! You treat her like a piece of shit!"

The limo arrived and Seto opened the door and stepped inside, then saying, "I have to go. Do me a favor and stop getting into business you shouldn't be getting into. Yumi isn't your concern anymore." He slammed the door and the limo left.

_"Jackass."_

* * *

"I swear, Venus is such a jerk!" Yumi complained to her brother.

"You know he was going to try that with you someday," Yugi said, sighing and looking out the window.

"Yes, but he's not the first guy. Almost every guy wants to take me. What part of _I already have a boyfriend_ do they not understand?"

"Well... you both kinda play it differently, you know. I guess they just don't believe or _see_ it."

"I suppose. It's still moronically stupid! Even Tea doesn't get this much attention... then again, she's not the Queen of Games. I guess there's a downside to fame."

"You've got a point," Yugi smirked as Yumi smiled, then leaned her head back against the seat.

Yumi felt the vibration of her cell phone and checked out the text sent to her by Miho. She smiled as she read the text, _'want 2 shop'_. Yumi replied in her text, _'no busy'._ Yumi looked out the window, waiting for the bus to stop at the game shop. Eventually, the bus stopped at Yugi's and Yumi's bus stop where they were dropped off to the game shop where their grandfather worked.

The twins stepped into the shop as their grandfather looked up and greeted, "hello kids!"

"Hi grandpa, how's the shop going?" Yugi asked.

"Good actually."

"That's great! I'm just gonna dress out of these clothes," Yumi said as she climbed up the stairs to her room.

"We'll take over from here," Yugi said, as his grandpa chuckled, then started up the stairs.

"Good luck with handling all the costumers, Yugi!" Solomon replied to his grandson, who nodded before seeing his sister arrive in her tight jeans and black tank top.

"You know, that's so stereotypical punk fashion it's not even funny," Yugi teased as Yumi rolled her eyes.

"I'll just clean up the place real quick," Yumi said, walking to the back where all the cleaning supplies were located and began dusting the shelves. She cleaned up the shop, while her brother was behind the cash register. Eventually, Yumi was next to her brother or helping out the customers.

Working at the game shop was an everyday thing for Yugi and his sister. It was, because their grandfather was growing old and felt it would be responsible to help him as much as they could. They enjoyed helping out at the shop and it proved to be enjoyable for them, especially since it included every game they've ever played or known to man. Yumi loved games and it was one of the things her and Seto had in common, they were both gamers.

Yugi and Yumi worked until 5:30, when their grandfather said he'd take over. Yugi was about to offer for him and Yumi to help for a few more hours when their mother called them. The twins walked up the stairs and entered into the living room.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Yugi asked.

"Well... I just received a text from your father... he says he's coming to see us tonight," Uka, the twins' mother, announced.

"He's been saying this every year. He _never_ comes," Yumi said plainly.

"I know, but we still must prepare just in case."

_"What's the point?"_ Yumi muttered as she walked from the living room to her bedroom.

"Honey... your father is trying. He works as a Mining Engineer and is often called to different countries to-"

"I know, give us money for us to live and prosper. I know..." Yumi said, then closed her bedroom door as Yugi sighed, looking down on the floor.

"She just needs time to herself," Yugi said as Uka nodded. He smiled. "I'm excited about Dad coming."

"I know."

* * *

In her bedroom, Yumi laid on her stomach on her bed over her sheets with just her socks on. It had been years since she had seen her father and missed him dearly. The last time Yumi saw her father Ko Moto was when she was six and only remembered his face through a few baby tapes and pictures of him. Yumi felt it was unfair that she hardly got to see her father like normal kids do. Even Joey at least got to see his father everyday, even if he was a blow hard drunk. There were a few memories Yumi remembered of her father, remembering the good times he would wrestle with the twins.

Yumi sighed._ It didn't matter. He was never going to come anyways and there was no point at being sad about it._ Yumi sat up on her bed and dialed Seto's cell phone number. He should be off by now, with Mokuba taking over his shift. Yumi bit the corner of her bottom lip, hearing the rings until she heard Seto pick up.

"You up for a duel?" Yumi asked.

_"My house,"_ Seto replied.

"Thanks."

Yumi hung up, got on her shoes, and left from her room and out of the game shop. As she walked out of the shop, she heard her mother opening the door.

"Honey, you can't leave, while your father is on his way here!" Uka said.

_"He's not coming,"_ Yumi replied while walking down the sidewalk. Uka sighed, feeling overwhelmed.

Yumi made her way to the city bus that dropped her off to the Kaiba Mansion. She entered and played Duel Monsters with Seto on the table. She smirked, eying her cards, then the board. She placed two cards face-down.

"I end," Yumi declared as Seto summoned Battle Ox.

"My Blue-Eyes attacks your Dark Magician Girl!" Seto declared.

"I reveal my trap Negate Attack."

"I end."

Yumi flipped her face-down monster, which was Man-Eater Bug. She smirked, "I use flip effect to take out your Blue-Eyes."

_"Bitch,"_ Seto glared as Yumi smirked in reply.

"I sacrifice both monsters to summon Dark Magician. He attacks you directly."

"I hate you."

"You mean because I got rid of your life points or because I still rule you?"

"Both. Something on your mind?" Seto asked, already seeing that there was something bothering Yumi due to her game strategy.

"It's nothing. Wanna go for another round?"

"How about we head for the pool? Feel like stretching my legs out a bit. I'm sure you do too," Seto said in a plain and demanding tone.

Yumi sighed, knowing that Seto was going to try to try to get _whatever was bothering her_ out of her. That was the difference between Joey and Seto, Seto KNEW how to get it out of her. Yumi nodded, though shooting a glare in return. Seto smirked, then ordered two milk shakes, one strawberry and the other one lime.

Seto had his own indoor pool, which was nice for him and Yumi to have their dates. He had a bowling ally, an arcade of video games, and a wide screen TV where he could get any movie that was on theaters or out on DVD. Seto liked his private dates with Yumi for many reasons (other than they were the _only_ times they had their private times together). Even Mokuba wasn't allowed to walk in on his brother's private dates with Yumi. Of course, despite their private times, they never had sex during any of those times.

Yumi wore a black bikini, that wasn't too revealing like most and was a slip-on, with black and navy blue swimming shorts. Seto wore white swimming trunks. He still wanted Yumi to wear swimming shorts with her bikini, despite them being the _only_ people in the pool. Yumi was fine with this and respected Seto for that. It wasn't to say they _never_ enjoyed their time together.

Yumi and swam and performed several back strokes, and then front strokes before Seto grabbed her legs and pulled her underwater. They began wrestling each other underwater, then reaching onto the surface and splashing each other before Yumi pushed Seto underwater by the shoulders. She laughed evilly before slipping and splashing into the water. Seto poked his head from the water, smirking victorious before Yumi appeared from the water with a grim look.

"I suppose you can't win every game," Seto smirked.

"Shut up," Yumi snapped, splashing water on her boyfriend, then swimming to the stairs and sitting down on one of the concrete steps.

Seto swam to Yumi's area kneeling down on the step below the one Yumi was sitting at and holding her right leg. Seto kissed her right knee while rubbing her leg with Seto's left hand. Yumi took Seto's face and kissed his lips. Seto got up on his legs, took a hold of Yumi, and kissed her lips with such passion. Yumi used her fingers to trace the scars that lined across Seto's bottom neck as she felt Seto's tongue reaching down her throat.

Yumi then rested her head against her boyfriend's chest, letting out a deep sigh as Seto laid a kiss on her head.

_"Do you think I don't love you?"_ Seto whispered.

"Of course not, my love. Why? Is it Joey _again_?" Yumi asked, showing furrowed eyebrows.

"He sometimes gets to me. He did date you before and probably knows you better than me."

"_I'll kill him tomorrow._ Don't take what he says to heart. You will know, if I feel unloved," Yumi promised, kissing Seto passionately on his lips.

"Then, who is making you feel unloved?"

Yumi glared down at the blue water around her. Her eyes squeezed shut as Seto smoothed her hair.

* * *

Yugi and his mother prepared for Ko's arrival. They were cleaning and straightening up the house, including preparing dinner. They heard Joey arrive though the door, eyebrows risen when he saw Yugi vaccuming the rug.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

"Dad says he's coming today," Yugi announced happily.

"Really? But doesn't he _always_ say that and never arrives?"

"Yeah, but _you never know_."

"Where's Yu?"

"She went to Duel Kaiba, I think. She doesn't think Dad's coming."

"Want me to get her?"

"No... she'll come when she's ready," Yugi said as Joey sighed.

"She's never taken this very well, you know."

"I know."

"I doubt if Kaiba is going to make the situation any better for her."

"I don't know. A duel with Kaiba usually keeps her spirits up. She'll come around after a few rounds of kicking Kaiba's butt."

"I hope you're right. I suppose, if Yumi doesn't tell Kaiba about her old man, he won't make insulting comments about how _weak she's acting_ or some shit like that," Joey sighed, then looked around. "Want me to help?"

"Sure, you can clean up the bathroom."

"Sure Yuge," Joey replied, walking to the closet in the Game Shop to retrieve the cleaning supplies.

* * *

Seto and Yumi were inside the limo, the sun setting in the sky. Yumi didn't like the idea of having to go back home and help prepare. It wasn't like her father would be there. He _never_ is, but Seto did highly suggest it. Yumi didn't like the idea, but Seto knew _how_ to change her mind. It was enough to make her feel annoyed, but also happy and glad.

The limo stopped and Yumi noticed an extra car parked in the parking space area. _The game shop was closed at this time._

_"No way,"_ Yumi whispered as she shot out of the limo an ran into the game shop.

Seto quickly followed his girlfriend, who unlocked the game shop door with her keys, then shot up the stairs. She opened the door to the living room and there, in the middle of the room, was a tall man with Yugi's crazy hair, only more laid down and shorter with a short evened beard. He had violet eyes, a round face, and wore a miner uniform.

_"Daddy!"_ Yumi cried out, running to her father and hugging him tightly, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Hey baby girl. You've grown so much! I'm sorry I couldn't come see you the other times."

_"I know!"_

Seto arrived, much to Joey's surprise. Ko looked at him with two raised eyebrows and asked, "who is this young man?"

Yumi wiped her tears and answered, "_sorry,_ this is my boyfriend."

"Ah, Seto Kaiba. My daughter talks alot about you. How have you been?" Ko said, shaking Seto's hand.

"I am good. My company is running smoothly, thanks to your daughters help. She talks about you as well. It's an honor to meet you."

"You too. I want to meet the man that has been keeping my daughter happy and helping my dad with his business."

"Wait, _helping_ with the business?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, Kaiba sends his products to my grandpa's shop. Grandpa and him made a deal. If he sells Kaiba's products, he gets paid 30% profits for each Kaiba Corp. game sold," Yugi explained.

"I... didn't know that," Joey said, too shocked to speak anymore. He looked at Yumi. "So, what made you decide to show up?"

"Seto... kinda talked me into it," Yumi admitted, then smiled. "And I'm glad he did."

"Anyways, let's talk, I haven't seen you and Yugi in years!" Ko decided, his twins leading him to another room.

"Gee Rich Boy, I guess you do have a heart after all," Joey complimented, surprised that Seto actually showed that he cared for Yumi.

"Just because Yumi and I don't show PDA doesn't mean we don't love each other. I don't like being touched or _loved_ in public. It makes me uncomfortable to show anything personal to the public. Yumi and I enjoy being rivals and continually challenging each other to our wits. We have our times when we love and when we just want to push ourselves to our limits. Do me a favor and don't take it as me _not loving_ her," Seto snapped at Joey harshly, squinting his eyes. "Especially since I've made continual sacrifices to give her father the money he needs to stay here for the day, from China or Taiwan, while _you_ haven't."

Joey stood speechless, while Seto walked to Yumi's bedroom, where the twins and their father were at. _The only reason Yumi returned back home was because Seto made a promise that her father _will_ be there and made arrangements to make it happen._ Joey stared down at the floor, then sighed before catching up with the others. It would only be until the next day when Joey apologized to Seto for his judgmental actions.


End file.
